Red Sky at Dusk, Wizards Take Warning
by TeamFreeWill94
Summary: Harry gets detention from Snape and has to spend it in the Forbidden Forest with Professor Sprout. They are picking a special rose when something happens. What? Read and follow Harry's adventure after getting a single detention. R&R please. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was one of the first stories I ever wrote so it may not be that good. Also, in the next chapter (there are only 2 chapters, by the way) it may get a bit confusing. If anything confuses you, write a review or message me and I'll try to clear it up. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Lunch on Friday was always a bore for Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger as they knew that they would have to face their hated school rivals in a few minutes after lunch. They hoped that Professor Severus Snape wouldn't give any of them detentions that week.

Several minutes later, Professor Snape listed the ingredients on the board with a wave of his wand, and watched everyone mix their ingredients in the cauldron. He was standing behind Neville Longbottom and Harry when Draco Malfoy raised his hand.

"Yes, Draco?" Snape turned away from Neville and Harry to help Malfoy with his question on the potion that they were all making.

Then the next thing everyone heard was the loud boom coming from Neville's cauldron. Harry backed right into Snape, who went face first into Malfoy's potion. Snape emerged from Malfoy's cauldron with an angry face.

"POTTER, DETENTION!"

Harry cringed at the screaming voice of Professor Snape. Harry knew it could be anything from cleaning pickling jars to cleaning the hospital bed pans without magic, as Ron had to do once. The class was dismissed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed for dinner. Just as he reached the doors to the Great Hall, Harry decided to walk outside and get some fresh air instead of going in right away.

He hoped to clear out his anger at Professor Snape for giving him detention for backing into him. He went for a jog around the lake. Ron and Hermione knew Harry was not really happy with Snape as he was only trying to get away from the explosion from Neville's cauldron. Harry reached the steps leading into the school when he saw Professor Trelawney standing in the doorway looking at something behind Harry. Harry turned around to look and saw the whole sky looking like someone had cut someone's veins as the sky was blood red, even the clouds were red. Harry had never seen anything like it before, as he watched, the sky turned from a crimson red colour to just a black colour.

"Harry!" Professor Trelawney cried out. "How dreadful. A red sky at dusk, wizards take warning. Something awful comes this way!" Professor Trelawney's eyes just stared away into the night as she whispered. "The juice of a Blood Rose picked at the height of the full moon seen on the day that the sky turned red at dusk would cure…Oh, did I drift off?"

"Yes, you did, Professor Trelawney. But you said 'The juice of a Blood Rose picked at the height of the full moon seen on the day that the sky turned red at dusk would cure…,' then you came out of it," said Harry as he watched as she walked back into the building shaking her head about what she had said. Harry went into the Great Hall to see the same colour of the outside sky on the enchanted ceiling. There were murmurs going around the hall. "Ron, what's wrong with a red sky at dusk?"

"Danger comes. The last time a red sky at dusk came was the night…the night…Merlin's beard…the night your parents were murdered, Harry," whispered Ron looking at Harry. Ron's face was pale as he spoke about it.

"Potter! You will serve detention tonight at midnight with Professor Sprout. I told her that you will help her with whatever she needs done," snapped Professor Snape. Snape then left the hall in a rush.

"Oi! I forgot that I had detention tonight!" moaned Harry as he started to take a sip of pumpkin juice, which for some strange reason tasted like blood as he spat it right onto Draco Malfoy's robes.

Malfoy whipped out a few Muggle curse words at Harry who broke out into giggles right into his face. After Malfoy finished spewing his curses, he asked, "Why didn't you look shocked at those curses, Potter?"

"Because you were calling yourself those words, Malfoy! Those curses are for the person who speaks them and plus I didn't know you liked saying Muggle curse words. I wonder what you father would say about that!" said Harry between his giggles.

"Oh, very funny, Potter!" Malfoy left right after that.

"Good one, Harry. That showed him," said Ron. He looked perplexed about something. "Harry…um…what does f*ck mean?"

Harry bent close to him and whispered it to him. Ron looked very pale after he learned what the word meant. Hermione was blushing as she ate her meal.

Later that night as the full moon rose over Hogwarts, Professor Sprout and Harry walked towards the Forbidden Forest. Professor Sprout needed the Blood Rose which only blooms on the night of a full moon and its petals were the colour of blood. It was very rare and it lived deep in the Forbidden Forest. They staked the torches around the Blood Rose and started to pick the buds itself.

Harry heard a twig snap and stood up, looking into the darkness. "Um…Professor? I think something is out there."

"Of course something is out there. It's just an animal of some kind. We need to hurry up with getting the Blood Rose plucked. The faster we finish the faster we go back to Hogwarts," said Professor Sprout.

Right after she finished, a grey blurry shape appeared out of the Forest and slammed her onto the ground, knocking her out. Harry had already seen him emerging from the Forest and was ready with his wand. The shape lunged at Harry, took hold of his left arm in his mouth, and bit down hard as Harry's scream echoed the Forest. Harry used his wand to chase the creature away. Harry knew he was bitten by a werewolf. Harry went to Professor Sprout and knew she was knocked out. He grabbed her and started to drag her towards Hogwarts, even as he was injured himself. He knew he had to get the knocked out professor back to Hogwarts fast. It was long and hard trying to drag a professor with only one hand. He was also getting weak and tired. He knew where Hagrid's cabin was located at and knew Hagrid would help. He sent a beam of light towards his hut; Harry then passed out.

* * *

Harry slowly woke up hoping that he was either safe in Hogwarts or in his bed waking up from a nightmare. He knew by the voices that were around him he was in the hospital wing. He lifted up his left arm to see it bandaged up. He reached with his right hand to his glasses on the table nearby and started to sit up.

"Um, Professor, what happened?" Harry asked, looking at the numerous professors standing in the room.

Professor Sprout was stating about how noble Harry was to drag her from the Forbidden Forest and he was injured too. She saw him awake, went rushing to his side, and gave him a hug.

"I give Harry Potter of Gryffindor house one hundred points for being the bravest young man that I have seen in a long time. We got the Blood Rose, Harry. A lot of it too."

Harry smiled though it was a weak one. "What's the use of the Blood Rose, Professor?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Oh well, it's a brew for a strange cure. I'm not even sure what it would cure really," said Professor Sprout happily. But she hated lying to the young man.

"Oh. How much would those buds produce in juice?" asked Harry.

"Oh, probably two goblets full of juice, Harry ," stated Professor Sprout, smiling big. "Snape's making two just in case he needs more than one goblet of it."

"Good."

"Now, I believe we should let Harry get some rest. Harry, you can rest here or in your own room with the other students tonight," said Madam Pomfrey.

"I'll stay here if you don't mind," requested Harry.

"All right. Let me know if I can give you a Sleeping Potion or a Pain-Free Potion," she said as she walked the professors out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Later that morning, Madam Pomfrey saw Harry walking around mumbling something about the attack. "Harry, are you all right? You seem a little upset."

"I'm fine," Harry said in a cold hissing voice.

"Oh, all right. You can join the rest of your house at breakfast now," said Madam Pomfrey as she watched Harry rush from the room. She looked at his sheets to find them nicely pulled from the bed itself and folded up. She waved her wand and sent them to the laundry basket.

* * *

Hermione was munching on a piece of toast when the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables started to clap. Hermione turned towards them with an angry look on her face. She noticed that all of them were standing up and soon the entire Gryffindor table was doing the same, even the staff table were starting to clap for someone at the doorway. The whole room was clapping except for the Slytherins, but Professor Snape was clapping politely towards the person at the doorway.

She saw Professor Sprout move away from the staff table and waved her wand as a new chair was brought up from the kitchen.

_Was there a new teacher_? Hermione wondered. She turned to see Harry standing at the doorway. His left arm was still bandaged up and he walked towards the staff table as Professor Sprout was motioning him to come. She quickly told him that her hero gets to sit with her that morning at breakfast. Professor Dumbledore knew Harry was blushing and smiling all at the same time.

"Students, last night something dreadful happened to Professor Sprout and Harry Potter in the Forbidden Forest. Harry saved Professor's Sprout's life and was injured himself. Harry pulled the injured professor to where he could get help, but after sending a flare, had passed out from the pain and exhaustion. Professor Sprout has awarded Harry and the Gryffindor house one hundred points for bravery," spoke Professor Dumbledore.

"Or for stupidity!" yelled a Slytherin. The rest of the Slytherins started laughing loudly.

"And for that outburst from the Slytherin table, a hundred points deduction from their house," spoke Professor Snape loudly. That immediately shut the table up.

Dumbledore told the rest of the school that this selfless act is what the wizarding community smiles upon and also the school that they all attend. He stated that the new Minister for Magic will be there at the end of the month to award Harry the Bravery Award. Harry smiled weakly when Dumbledore stated that. He wondered, as did a lot of the students, who was the new Minister for Magic.

They quickly started to eat breakfast but Harry noticed that his hunger he felt when he was running towards the Great Hall, was mysteriously gone. He had a different kind of hunger and he knew it was strange.

Professor Sprout noticed that Harry was just picking at his food and asked, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, Professor. Just trying to figure out how to do all my assignments for classes today with my arm being injured. Madam Pomfrey wasn't able to fully heal my injury," spoke Harry, knowing he needed to get word of his attack to Remus Lupin and soon.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. I'll see that you will be able to get your assignment notes taken down," said Professor Sprout as she quickly wrote something down on a piece of parchment and a school owl flew to her outstretched arm. She took the letter from the owl and read it. "It's from Professor Lupin. He's anxious to get the potion brewed. We're trying a new potion for a cure for the werewolf curse. It must be brewed carefully to make it work. Severus is fully aware of how important this is and if it does work, then we may cure those poor werewolves of their curse."

"That's good. But what if it doesn't?" asked Harry looking at his injured arm.

"Then it's back to the Wolfsbane Potion for them, I guess," said Sprout. "Why are you asking about it?"

"Oh, just wondering," Harry said, gently and sincerely.

"I forgot that he was a friend of your father's. You did your father well when you saved me. That is the kind of spirit that James had when he was in school," smiled Sprout.

Breakfast was over as Harry went to the Owlery where the owls slept. He found Hedwig and tied a message to her leg for Remus. She looked at him with a wary eye. She even tried to bite him as he tried to finish tying the message to her leg.

"Hey! That's not nice, Hedwig. Go to Professor Lupin. That message is for him. It's urgent!" said Harry as he picked her up and tossed her out the window as she flew off.

* * *

The school days went fast for Harry, though he was growing hungry by the time the meals came around. He ate his meals heartily, but the meals were just not filling him up like they should have. He started to eat any leftovers from the others' plates. It was now normal for Harry to eat a lot more food and yet the other students looked awed at him as he put away another plate of food. But what they didn't know was that he would stalk down the corridors to the kitchen where he would stay for at least two hours eating. When the house elves came close to him to give him more food, Harry would growl at them and devour the food that they dropped near him. Harry didn't know what was going on anymore with the growling or the hunger.

Snape started to get suspicious of Harry as he started to walk with a step so silent Harry actually scared him by sneaking up behind him one afternoon in the hallway. He was so scared that he didn't even give Harry a detention or deduct a point from him. Snape started to think about what had happened to Harry in the Forbidden Forest. He rushed to Dumbledore's office quickly.

Dumbledore was already aware of the problem with Harry as he was told about it by Dobby, who was scared Harry was going to do something really, really bad. They knew the only person who may know what happened to Harry was Harry himself and possibly Professor Lupin.

"Fawkes, I need to use you. I have to get word to Remus Lupin about Harry."

"No need, sir," spoke a voice coming from the now open door.

"Remus. How did you know to come here?" asked Dumbledore.

Remus held up a letter. "Harry owled me. He was bitten by a werewolf and now he if going to become one in one night from now. The full moon is tomorrow. If it is true, he will reveal it tomorrow."

"Do you think he is going to become a werewolf, Lupin?" asked Snape.

"Not sure. Not until I look at Harry's injury," said Remus.

"Severus, Harry is in History of Magic. Bring him here," spoke Dumbledore.

Snape nodded and rushed off to get Harry. He opened the door and walked over to Professor Binns, whispering something in his ear. The class was watching them speak in a low tone by the fact that Snape never came into any of the classes for a chat with a teacher unless something was wrong and he needed to speak with one of them.

"All right. You may have him. Harry Potter, gather your bags together and go with Professor Snape," Professor Binns said looking at Harry. Harry quickly placed his books in his bag and walked towards Professor Snape.

Snape turned from Professor Binns and walked out the door with Harry following close behind.

"I don't rarely be a messenger for Professor Dumbledore, but he needs to see you in his office."

"But why?" asked Harry as they neared Dumbledore's office.

"He needs to see you about something," said Snape turning to look at Harry as he started to walk to the gargoyle. Snape spoke, "Lemon drop."

The gargoyle popped open and they headed up the stairs. Harry's ears could hear two voices; Dumbledore and he knew the other's voice along with a decaying smell of robes. It had to be Remus! He started to walk faster and when he entered the room, he went to Remus and hugged him with his right arm.

"Why didn't you owl me back before you came, Remus?" asked Harry.

"Well, Harry , it was your letter that brought me here faster. Now tell me about the attack," said Remus. He knew Harry was what he was as he could see it in his eyes and the way he walked.

Harry told him what happened as Remus nodded and then Remus removed Harry's bandage hiding his wounds. Remus looked up at Harry quickly and turned to Dumbledore.

"This is what I was afraid of. Harry was bitten by a werewolf and the curse of becoming one is his."

They didn't even look surprised by what Remus said. Snape looked even more miserable as he made James Potter's son become a werewolf and he felt responsible for it. Harry was about to speak when his ears heard the sound of retreating footsteps. Quickly he yanked his arm from Remus and raced towards the door to see a silvery, blonde haired boy dart out of sight.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Draco Malfoy! He was here, sir! He must have overheard what I said!" said Harry turning to look at them. "The _Daily Prophet_ will get the story from him and it'll be all wrong information!"

"Harry, why are you saying that about Draco? He wouldn't do a thing like that. That's not like a Hogwarts student to behave," said Dumbledore.

"I know him too well, Professor. He told things to Rita Skeeter who put it in her articles. Everything she wrote was a lie or a warped sense of the truth," said Harry. "I don't want anyone to find out that I'm a…werewolf by the unregistered Animagi b*tch!"

Snape's eyebrow went up in shock. "An unregistered Animagi? Rita Skeeter? Impossible."

"It's true. Hermione caught her in her Animagi form which happened to be a dung beetle," Harry stated in a worried voice.

"When did this happen?" asked Snape.

"Right after the Triwizard events. She was here spying and Malfoy was giving her a lot of information on me, Hermione, and on Hagrid. She didn't care who she hurt only to get a story," said Harry.

"I think the only way to prevent this story from becoming something worse…is get a reporter from the _Daily Prophet_ and a cameraman and get the story out there in a way that would not do any serious harm to anyone," said Snape looking at Harry and Dumbledore.

"I think you are right on this, Severus. I'll send an owl to a friend of mine and see if they would interview both Remus and Harry," said Dumbledore as he quickly wrote down something on a piece of parchment. "And I promise no Quick Quills this time around. I hate those things."

It was no more than two hours later, the reporter was there. He was shocked when he heard who he was to be interviewing, a known werewolf and the Boy Who Lived. He was told that the public needed to know something about werewolves and fast.

* * *

That night, Harry was to have his first transformation. They both were silent as they walked to the Shrieking Shack where they both would transform to their werewolf forms. Harry was now a black werewolf with bright green eyes and Remus was a lighter grey looking one. In the Shack itself was the second Marauder, Sirius Black in his Animagus form. He was going to give support to his godson in this time of need.

* * *

The day after their transformation was over, Harry wrote a letter requesting the Dursleys to give up custody of him so he could live with his dad's best friends. Harry hoped that the response would be favourable. The letter arrived by Hedwig.

"Vernon writes: '_It's fine with us. We have no problem giving up custody to your dad's friends. Be sure to come here and pick up your things before the start of August or it will all be thrown into the dumpster'_. That's what he wrote," said Harry.

"Not a friendly note at all. But I'll be able to get your stuff to my home before that day comes," replied Remus smiling at him. "I still can't believe that you're a werewolf now, Harry."

"I think it's for the best because I did save Professor Sprout's life and we did hope to find a cure for the werewolves of the world…even if it did get smashed," said Harry.

Sirius spoke, "I'll teach Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and whoever remained close to you on how to become an Animagus. They're your best friends and they should be able to be with you during your time as a werewolf, Harry."

"Thanks, Sirius. I appreciate that," said Harry.

* * *

Three months later, school was over for that year. Most of the students still feared Harry about his current condition of being a werewolf, but the others accepted him like any other student. They all followed Remus back to his home as they stepped off the train. He smiled.

"We better head for my home now. I am thankful that my family's home in the mountains of Scotland is still mine to own, as not many people who knew my mother's family knew they had a home there. It's the best place to hide an innocent man who was blamed for the deaths of twelve Muggles and one wizard, a hippogriff, and two werewolves."

* * *

Two hours later, Harry looked sad as he gazed towards Remus' home. It was the biggest house he had ever seen since the Weasleys took him in for the summer a couple of years back.

Remus noticed the look. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to figure out if Mr. Padrone would listen to what Sirius and we know and return Sirius' name to what it should be…innocent," said Harry.

"Oh, don't worry, Sam knows and he'll make things right once again," said Remus as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry, things will turn out right."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter sat down on the bench overlooking the lake which he did quite often in the afternoon when an owl dropped a scrolled up message and demanded money from him. Harry dropped five knuts into the pouch and the owl went on his way. Harry opened the scroll and read the first line on the front page:

_Former MoM Cornelius Fudge Found Dead!__  
__"Work of He Who Must Not Be Named," one source said._

Harry quickly read the story and noticed that it was a back issue that he had requested. He raced back up towards the house to find Remus and Sirius chatting about something.

"Hi, Harry. Want some tea?" asked Sirius, holding a cup up.

"Did you know that Fudge is dead?" asked Harry, shoving the paper into Remus' hands.

"I heard about it in town but I didn't even think about why or how he died," said Remus.

"He was the one who refused to even listen to what Dumbledore said about Voldemort," said Sirius.

"Even after the proof that he had risen?" asked Remus.

"Yup. He didn't want to believe that he had risen. From what Dumbledore said in the article was that Fudge probably got his proof that he declined to accept after the Triwizard Tournament. He found out in a big way and he's dead by the same spell that killed my parents and gave me the scar," said Harry, sitting down in the chair next to Sirius.

"How do you think he died? Whimpering or begging not to die?" asked Sirius with a chuckle.

"Probably begging not to die, is my guess," replied Harry. Remus and Sirius both laughed.

Remus spoke, "Harry, Sirius and I were discussing the possibility of trying to get Sirius' conviction overturned before the next full moon comes. What do you think of the three of us going to go see the new Minister?"

"Yes! Let's go! We've got to try, Remus!" said Harry as he stood up quickly, spilling his cup.

"Yes, I knew you want to try it, so I got us an appointment with the new Minister for Magic for this coming Wednesday," spoke Remus, smiling softly as he watched Harry wipe the tea up with his napkin.

* * *

A hand reached into a school trunk and pulled out a strange looking item. The mysterious person looked at it, wrapped it up, and put it in a small box. A scroll was unfurled and something was written on it. Then it was placed on the box and handed to a huge owl with some kind of crest on the collar around its neck. The owl flew off into the sky with the package for an unknown person.

* * *

Harry was writing something down on a scroll as Hedwig hooted impatiently, knowing that she was going to be sent to someone soon. Harry was thinking about how Sirius was totally innocent of his crime plus he never got a proper trial. They convicted him without a proper trial. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Hedwig hooting loudly as he looked at the window to see an owl. The owl flew in and landed on the scroll. He placed the box down on the scroll and poked at the ties. Harry quickly untied the ties and the owl flew off without another word or look.

Harry looked at the note that was on top of the box and was just about to open the note when Remus came hurrying into the room.

"Harry , come on. We get to see him earlier than Wednesday. His secretary owled me and told me that he has an opening right now if we want to go see him, and we best do it now." said Remus. As he reached for a collar and leash from the wall, he noticed the box on the table. "What's that?"

"Great!" spoke Harry. He looked at the box. "Dunno. It just arrived today and I was about to open it."

"Bring it, we can open it on the way to the Ministry," Remus stated. "Sirius!"

Sirius walked in and seeing the leash and collar in Remus' hand meant they were heading out, and he was to come with them as a dog.

"Merlin's beard, I wish I was able to walk outside in my true form instead of taking my animal shape."

"I know, Sirius. But maybe very soon, you will be able to walk out a free man," smiled Remus as he handed Sirius the collar to put on his neck. Sirius just snorted and transformed into a dog as Remus hooked the leash on the collar. "Come on. Let's go."

They quickly headed out to the train station and headed to the Ministry. All the way, Remus acted like he was blind and that Sirius was his seeing eye dog, which he played masterfully. Every time Harry went to open the note or the box something would distract him from doing so. He figured he'd wait until they got back home to open it. They walked into the Ministry, which had a similar look and feel to it like Gringotts did.

Remus walked up to the floor where the Minister's office was located at. Sam's secretary saw the large dog by Remus' side and spoke.

"I'm sorry, sir, but your dog will have to wait outside."

"I can't see without my dog," Remus lied, craning his neck towards the secretary but had a blank look in his eyes.

"Oh, all right. He may stay. Just sit and I'll see if he'll see you now," said the secretary as she walked into the office. A few moments later she came out and spoke, "He'll see you now. You may go in."

They walked into the room to see a greying wizard reading some scrolls. He looked up and saw Remus. His face went into a grin as he stood up, went towards Remus, and hugged him.

"Remus! How are you, my friend?"

"I'm good, Samuel. You remember James' young son, Harry ," spoke Remus, returning his smile and hug. Remus turned towards Harry.

"Ah, yes. Young Harry. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby in your mum's arms. Your father was so thrilled with your birth. You look just like him when he was your age. So, I'm assuming this visit deals with your dog, Remus," smirked Samuel, looking at Remus' dog.

"Um, no. It deals with Sirius Black," Remus said, gently scratching Sirius' neck.

"Ah, I see. Please sit and explain," said Samuel as he walked back to his seat and sat down.

"When Sirius Black was arrested for the crime he was accused of doing…" said Remus.

"But he was found guilty, Remus."

"Yes, but there was no trial. They convicted him without giving him a chance at his defence. He's innocent of the crimes that he supposedly committed, Samuel," spoke Remus. "Please check the records as it will prove they didn't give him a fair trial."

Samuel stood up and went to his door, spoke with his secretary about something before he re-entered the office again, and told Remus to continue.

In the back of the room, Harry finally opened the note to see strange handwriting on the note, he went to the bottom to see that it was from Professor Snape.

Harry wondered to himself, _Why would he be owling me? Doesn't he hate me_?

_Hello__ Harry__.__  
__Please check the box, for that item in the box might be useful. Just go back to the Forbidden Forest and you can prevent what had happened or let it be. I'm to blame for making you become a werewolf, the blame is totally mine and no one else's.__  
__The choice is yours,__ Harry__.__  
__Make the right choice.__  
__S. Snape_

Harry looked up to see if Remus, Sirius, or Samuel looked at him yet. Remus was still talking to Samuel about getting Sirius a new trial. He knew he had to open the box and see what Snape had sent to him. Harry quietly opened the box to find a funny looking charm sitting in the box waiting to be used.

_Could he possibly use it to reverse what happened to him that night? _He thought to himself."Harry? Harry? Are you all right?" asked Remus, looking at him.

"Oh, yes. I think I'll go out and call Irene Adler, Remus. I'll take Snuffles with me," spoke Harry as Snuffles banged his tail on the floor.

"All right, Harry. Go on, Snuffles. Keep him safe," said Remus, giving the dog a stern look as he went to Harry's side. Harry quickly walked out of the room and down the hallway where the owls were located at. He quickly wrote a letter to Hermione telling her to get Ron and get their butts to the Ministry of Magic's building. He needs them now! He paid for the owl and sent him on his way. Harry felt a cold nose on his hand. He looked down and scratched Sirius' ear. Harry also noticed that Sirius was looking towards the men's restroom and back at him. "Don't worry, boy, I'll take you outside to pee."

Harry walked into the men's room and locked the door as his dog paced back and forth. "All right, Sirius. The coast is clear."

The dog transformed into Sirius Black as he raced to the urinal and peed. "I could have peed on a pillar, Harry."

"I know, but you are a man not a dog," said Harry as he too took a leak.

The door handle to the bathroom shook as Harry turned to see Sirius in mid-transformation into his dog form. Harry opened the door as the wizard looked shocked as Harry walked past with his dog tagging behind him, but the wizard just raced past them both as the door closed behind him.

Harry and Sirius went outside to sit on the steps to wait for Ron and Hermione to arrive there. Harry smelled the air as he smelled Ron's aftershave and Hermione's perfume in the air.

"Hi, Harry!" said Ron as he shook hands with him. "Hi, Snuffles. How's my favourite dog doing?" he cooed towards Sirius. Sirius had to act like the excited dog meeting a friend. He leapt up onto Ron and started to lick his face. "Okay, okay, boy. I love you too."

Harry and Hermione were just cracking up at the scene. Snuffles jumped onto Hermione and started to lick her face and bark happily. Hermione just giggled as she got as many dog kisses from him.

"Hey! Enough kisses, Snuffles," said Harry, pulling the leash tight as Snuffles turned on Harry and started to lick his face until his glasses almost got pushed off his face. "Come on, let's get to the park where we can talk easier."

"So what did the note say?" asked Hermione as they sat down on a park bench far from the Ministry building.

Harry handed Irene Adler the note. "That is a note from Snape."

"It looks like he's trying to help you, Harry. Like he did in first year when Quirrell tried to knock you off your broom at the Quidditch match," said Ron.

"Yeah, but I'm worried that the charm could be a Portkey. The last time I touched a Portkey was when Voldemort came back to life," said Harry.

Ron and Hermione shuddered at the name. "I wish you wouldn't say his name, Harry."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not used to calling him He Who Must Not Be Named…even now," spoke Harry, looking at them.

"May I see the box?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded and handed her the box. "I've never seen a charm like this before and I know most charms. I'll have to get one of my books from home and search for it."

"And if you don't find the charm in your books, we'll go to Hogwarts and speak with Professor Snape and he'll tell us what it is," said Ron as he looked up to see Remus walking with Samuel Padrone heading towards them.

Harry quickly placed the box and note away in his pocket as he watched as they approached them.

"Will Sirius get a new trial?"

"Yes, he will. We convinced Sam that with all that happened that Sirius couldn't have done what the previous Minister had jailed him for. Thankfully, they still had the wand that they thought was Sirius'. Mr. Ollivander looked at the wand and he told Mr. Padrone that the wand was not Sirius Black's but that of Peter Pettigrew's. The wand is now the key to Sirius' freedom," said Remus smiling towards Harry. Snuffles came from the tree he was sniffing at back to Remus where he looked up at him with eager looking eyes. "Yes, Snuffles, in a few minutes. Sam, I think we best return to your office to give you another bit of information on where Sirius Black really is."

"Yes, I would love to know where he is and also that murdering bastard, Peter Pettigrew," Samuel said in a harsh tone, before they turned and headed back to the Ministry, with Snuffles right next to Remus.

"Peter Pettigrew is with Voldemort. That I know, sir," said Harry as they followed them into the building.

Sam looked at Harry and smiled. They entered the office once more and just as Sam was sitting down, Remus spoke, "Now you may resume your true form, Snuffles…or should I say, Sirius Black."

Sam turned his attention to Snuffles to see him transforming from a dog to a man. Sam leaned against the table as he stared at Sirius standing before him.

"I'm an Animagus, Sam. Peter, James, and I were illegal Animagi since we were in Hogwarts. When we learned that Remus was a werewolf during school, we didn't care if he was or not. He was our friends and we became Animagi to go out with him and mainly keep him out of harming someone by accident."

"What was Peter's Animagus form?" Sam asked as he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"A rat!" snapped Ron. His face was pure fury. He hated Peter Pettigrew. "A rat is exactly what Peter is. He ratted two of his friends out to Voldemort who killed them leaving their son alone but for two muggles who hate magic, and then murdered twelve Muggles, accusing Sirius of the crime against Lily and James Potter, at the same time cutting his finger off so he could escape."

"Is this true, Sirius?" asked Sam, turning to look at Sirius. "I thought you were their Secret Keeper?"

"Yes and yes, but I was only one of the two Secret Keepers. Let me give you the full story, Sam," said Sirius as he looked at Sam. "I was the first Secret Keeper and it was only a day before they died when I convinced Lily and James to switch it from me to Peter, because we all thought that Voldemort would come after me and try to find out where they were hiding out at. But Voldemort didn't come after me at all. I went to see Peter to see how he was doing."

"And then what?" asked Sam.

"I found no one in his home. Even his wand was missing. I knew something was dreadfully wrong, as I knew that Voldemort may have went after anyone who was friends with the Potters. I found Remus and he was all right, but he didn't know where Peter was. I went racing for the Potters' only to find the destroyed home of the Potters and Hagrid standing there cradling Harry. I wanted to take Harry and raise him, but Dumbledore gave orders to Hagrid to get Harry and give him to his Muggle aunt and uncle who despise magic users, I gave Hagrid me motorbike and watched as he and Harry vanished into the night," said Sirius.

"Then I assume you went searching for Pettigrew, Sirius," said Sam.

"Yes, I tracked him down to where I was arrested at. I never used magic that day, Sam. I didn't even have my wand!" said Sirius.

"Where is your wand, Sirius?" asked Sam.

"Right here," spoke Remus, handing Sam an old looking wand. "Sirius left it at my house when he visited before realizing that Peter wasn't there. When I heard what had happened, I knew Sirius could have taken Peter's wand and done it, but it was only when I met up with Sirius did I realize that he was innocent of what they convicted him of."

Harry thought about the library that they had past. He nudged Hermione and Ron. He pointed to the box and then held up his hand to make the letter L. He stood up and walked over to Remus.

"Remus, I need to go to the library to look up a charm. I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Charms? What kind of charm, Harry? I was the best in my class when it came to charms. Professor Flitwick thought I had great potential to be a good professor. Maybe I can help?" asked Samuel, looking at him.

"Well, this is what I got from a teacher at school. I'm just wondering what kind of charm it is. I've never seen it before," said Harry as he showed Samuel the charm without picking it up.

"Um, I, too, have never seen a charm like this before. Who is the teacher who sent it to you?" asked Samuel after looking at the charm for several minutes.

"Professor Snape," said Harry.

"He hated your father so why is he helping you?" wondered Sirius, speaking out loud.

"He feels responsible for making Harry a werewolf, Sirius. That's what he said in the note," said Hermione, handing the note to Sam, who read it and passed it to Sirius and Remus.

"Okay, I knew Severus and his best subject in school was Potions. I think he got this charm from Professor Flitwick. I have never seen a charm like this on before. I suggest you get going to Hogwarts and see Severus. If he's helping you like Hermione said he is, then the best thing to do is go to him and ask him about this charm," said Sam, handing the box back to Harry. "Oh, one more thing, I suggest not touching the charm until you get to where you want to be at."

"I'm going with you, Harry," Sirius said standing up from his chair.

Sam looked shocked. "I think you best stay with Remus, Sirius."

Sirius turned towards him. "I need and I want to be with Harry when he tries this charm, Sam. What if Severus made this charm do the total opposite of what he would tell Harry? Having me there will keep Severus from telling a lie about the charm."

Sam remained quiet as he looked at Sirius, who was looking angry before he turned to look at Harry whosee deep green eyes were pleading with him to let Sirius go with them. "All right, you may go."

Sirius turned towards Harry. "Get ready to Apparate. We're leaving now."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as she grabbed Ron's who placed his hand on top of Sirius. They knew that they were in the Ministry's office and then next thing they knew they were in Hogsmeade. Sirius quickly shifted to dog form before anyone saw him.

They all walked towards Hogwarts. The gate loomed in front of them and it was closed. Hermione removed her wand and was about to use a spell she knew when a shadow appeared over them.

"Be gone with yeh. This is not a place for kids to play in," spoke a rough sounding voice.

"Hagrid! It's us! Let us in!" yelled Harry as he went to the gate.

Hagrid looked shocked to see Harry standing there. "Harry, what in Dumbledore's name are yeh doin' here?" asked Hagrid as he opened the gate to let them in.

"Thanks, Hagrid! Need to see Professor Snape," Harry replied as they rushed past the giant at a fast run down the path leading to Hogwarts.

Harry rushed into the school building to the shock of the caretaker who looked shocked at them. He went right towards the dungeons where he pushed open the Potions room to see Snape sitting at desk with some potions in front of him.

He turned to see Harry standing there and then he noticed Ron, Hermione, and Sirius standing there. "Nice to see you so soon, Mr. Potter," Snape growled.

"I want to know about the charm you sent me," asked Harry, holding up the box.

"Ah, yes, that charm belongs to my family. It's only used when someone is in need of a second chance at reversing something or letting it remain as is," said Snape, turning to look Harry straight in the eye. "I suggest not touching it until you get to the Forbidden Forest. It will take you a few minutes before the attack happened, Harry. Now leave!" Snape turned his back to them and started to work on the potions again.

Harry and the others headed out of the room. "Oh, and one more thing, Severus?"

"Yes?" snarled Snape turning to look at Harry.

"Thank you," said Harry as he smiled towards the Potions master before he rushed out the door where the others were waiting for him.

"So are you going to trust what he said, Harry?" asked Sirius as they walked back up the stairs to the main floor.

"I think I will. So far he hasn't tried to kill me or anything since he made me become a werewolf," said Harry as they walked towards the Forbidden Forest. They neared Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door. "This is where you three will remain. I'm going in myself and…alone!"

Ron spoke first, "Harry! We've got to come with you!"

Hermione asked after Ron, "Harry, we've been through everything with you. Let us come?"

"No! That's final. Sirius, stay with them. I won't be too long," said Harry. He whispered quietly, "I hope," Then he walked away from the hut and into the Forest.

"Ron, say something!" said Hermione, turning to look at him.

"Um…where's Sirius?" Ron asked, looking around the huge hut.

* * *

Harry reached for the charm at the same time a hand appeared on the charm. They were charmed back in time to when Harry and Professor Sprout were at the place. Harry and Sirius, who didn't want to let Harry do it on his own, followed him. He went into his dog shape and sniffed the air.

Sirius took hold of Harry's hand and made him look at the dark shape that was looming closer to Professor Sprout and Harry. Harry watched as the events started to unfold right before his very eyes.

Harry stood up, looking into the darkness. "Um…Professor? I think something is out there."

"Of course something is out there. It's just an animal of some kind. We need to hurry up with getting the Blood Rose plucked. The faster we finish the faster we go back to Hogwarts," said Professor Sprout.

Harry was only mildly surprised that Sprout really didn't even look to see what he was pointing at.

When suddenly the werewolf appeared, Sirius growled angrily and lunged at the werewolf and soon he started to chase the werewolf away from Sprout and Harry. A yellow beam of light shot out of Harry's wand to hit himself so his past self wouldn't see him standing there.

"Harry!" cried Sprout as he cradled Harry in her arms. She pulled out her own wand and held it ready to release a spell quickly.

"He'll be okay, Professor Sprout," spoke Harry remaining in the shadows. He knew he was getting too close to the rays of the full moon, and if he went into the rays he'd turn into a werewolf.

"Harry?" asked a very puzzled Professor Sprout looking up towards where he was at. Then she looked down at the unconscious Harry. "But how can this be?"

"I can explain everything," Harry said as he felt a tingle in his body which grew into like thousands and thousands of needles going into his body. He screamed out in pain and collapsed to his knees.

"Harry!" A tall man was rushing towards Harry. Sirius had changed much since the last time Sprout had seen him; his black hair was shorter and cleaner and his face less haunted by years of constant trouble.

Still it only took a moment for her to recognize him. But even then she was afraid of what evil he could do to her or Harry.

"Dear lady, I will not harm you, as I do not have a wand with me. Nor would I if I could. I am not dangerous to you or to Harry, my godson," said Sirius, looking at her gently before he turned towards Harry. "Harry. Harry, you okay?"

Harry smiled as he stepped into the moonlight not even changing into a werewolf.

"Yes, I'm fine, Sirius. The curse I got this night a year ago is now gone. Now maybe the Blood Rose juice can cure Remus of his curse."

Sprout didn't even understand how Harry was standing in front of her and yet he was in her arms unconscious. "But…Harry, what do you mean by 'the curse I got this night'?"

"Professor, that werewolf that Sirius fought off…knocked you out and bit me. I hauled you out of the Forest, injured, to Hagrid's hut where he took us both back to the school. He took me and you to the hospital wing while he went and got Dumbledore. When you woke you told Dumbledore what you saw before you got knocked out. Then, when I woke, you awarded the Gryffindor house one hundred points for bravery," said Harry. "Several days later, I was revealed to be a werewolf."

"And his life turned upside down after that. The wizarding world turned on him at first and then they started to see that not all werewolves were dark creatures. He had to go and live with Remus for school holidays," said Sirius, looking at her gently.

"Remus was a gentle wizard. I liked him. He was a lot friendlier than the previous Defence teachers and not as stuck up as Lockhart was. Sirius, will you return with me and Harry back to the castle? I'll vouch for your brave act here and try my very best to get your conviction overturned as I never believed it at all. You could never have done what they said you did," spoke Professor Sprout as she stood up and levitated Harry up.

"No, we must return to the time we came from, but I will be back," smiled Sirius as he and Harry touched the charm again and vanished from the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Sirius and Harry walked out of the Forest to see Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid standing there, waiting. Hermione rushed to Harry's side.

"We were so worried when you didn't come back, Harry. Why did you return to the Forest again?" asked Hermione.

"Um, just needed to review what had happened several weeks ago," said Harry.

"I was right to get Professor Black to follow you, Harry," Ron stated smiling towards Sirius.

_Professor Black? _Thought Sirius. _Did Ron get bonked on the head? I'm not a professor here or am I?_

Harry was stunned to hear that come from Ron. He knew that Sirius was a wanted criminal in the wizarding world. "Um, Ron. Sirius is a wanted criminal here."

"What! Not anymore, Harry. Professor Sprout told the court after Sirius turned himself in that he saved her and you from the werewolf that attacked both of you in the Forest. He's free. He was found totally innocent of the crimes they charged him for. They found proof that Sirius couldn't have done the crime he was sentenced for. Isn't that great?" cried Ron excitedly as they walked back to the school.

"Yeah, just great, Ron. What about the Blood Rose, did it cure Remus?" asked Harry as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"It did cure him, Harry. Professor Snape and Professor Sprout worked together to get it right. Remus can return to the wizarding world without fear anymore. There was a huge article about it and Sirius being found innocent of the murders that Peter Pettigrew committed," said Ron as they pushed open the Great Hall's door.

Sirius whispered, "What about Fudge?"

"Oh, him? He got murdered by Voldemort but some coppers were going around Fudge's home and killed Voldemort. This time it's forever. Voldemort has finally been defeated!" said Irene Adler smiling big as they went and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Sirius looked at the staff table to see Dumbledore smiling at him as he looked at the others and headed up towards the staff table to sit next to Hagrid. But before he sat down, he went to Snape and handed him a box and told him thanks for the charm that was within the box. Snape just grunted as took hold of the box and placed in next to his feet. On his face was a slight smile of satisfaction.

THE END


End file.
